


Beddy Bye-Bye

by Czaritsa (RomaStache)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm really not sure what else to tag here uh, M/M, Mpreg, honeyblossom - Freeform, skelepreg, us!papyrusxut!papyrus, whatever that's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaStache/pseuds/Czaritsa
Summary: Rus (Underswap Papyrus) didn't actually want to get up- and he could easily sleep through that banging in the other room - but he really should. After all,  if 3 AM isn't the best time to find your partner rebuilding a crib, cuddle, and brainstorm impressions to pass on to your Souling, when is?'Another Sleepless Night' Prompt for SkellyTelly's mini contest!





	Beddy Bye-Bye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> Hello! Breaking the Spicyhoney-centric storyline on this account to give you: a contest entry! Featuring some good old HoneyBlossom/HoneyBun! (Is it called Honeybun? I swear i saw that somewhere?? What is this ship called?! ;;;;; )
> 
> This is my entry into SkellyTelly's mini contest with the prompt - Another Sleepless Night!
> 
> Rus refers to Underswap Papyrus!  
> Papyrus refers to Undertale Papyrus!  
> Jellybean refers to... the baby!

When the tenth tentative, muffled bang made its way through the thin wall, Rus finally sat up and started rubbing sleep from his tired sockets. When the clock struck 3 AM, he finally managed to stand up, blindly shuffling his feet until he felt some sort of fabric on his toes. Rus hoped they were his slippers, and on correctly, but he hadn’t been able to see his toes in a while.  
  
  
“Ughhh...” He groaned as he rubbed his sore back, wishing he could get back into bed. This was really, really hard to do by himself.  
  
  
“You’re getting way too fat, Jellybean,” Rus told his bulging stomach seriously, gently rubbing the ectomagic above the Souling. “We gotta cut back some on the sweets, ok, baby?”  
  
  
The Souling glowed brighter in response to being addressed, the brief pulse of loving intent filling Rus’ soul with warmth. He grinned, still as giddy as the first time it happened, and cupped his stomach in the closest approximation of a hug he could muster. “You’re right, Jelly-belly, YOLO. Let’s get ourselves a cupcake after we check on your Mom.”  
  
  
Rus ended up losing one slipper in the hallway as he followed the light spilling out from under the door. He thought about knocking, but swung the door open instead, “Peek-a-Boo! I see you!”  
  
  
“AGhghhH?!” Papyrus let out a shrill scream as he jumped, fumbling with the hammer as he stared at the door with wide eyes, “A Ghost?! Oh, no, it’s you!”  
  
  
Papyrus smiled pleasantly for a moment, but his face fell quickly as he worried at the hammer with growing distress, “You and the baby should be napping right now! Why are you here? Did I wake you?! I’m so sorry, Rus- I tried to muffle the sound of the hammer with a pillow, but-“  
  
  
“S’all good,” Rus pet the back of his skull with the tips of his fingers, blowing him a kiss now that bending down was too difficult. “What’cha working on, BunBun?”  
  
  
“I was putting the baby’s crib together-“ Papyrus started to say, before Rus cut him off.  
  
  
“Again?” Rus sighed, making his way to the plush rocking chair and dropping into it carefully. He rubbed at his stomach with a tired sigh, “You’ve rebuilt it five times now, Sweetie- I think those nails are about as tight as you can get them.”  
  
  
“I know.” Papyrus put the hammer down reluctantly, picking absently at his work gloves, “It just... doesn’t seem right for me to be so idle when you’re working so hard!”  
  
  
_“Me?!”_ Papyrus didn’t get on his case nearly as much as he got on Sans’, but there was _no way_ he would ever be described as _hard-working_. Certainly not by Papyrus and his ridiculous work ethic.  
  
  
“I think you mean: _hardly_ working, Bunny,” Rus rubbed at his arms bashfully, “Anyway, you’ve been working, and doing most of the housework, so if anyone’s working hard-“

  
“No, no!” Papyrus cut him off, quickly moving to kneel by his side like a knight in a fairy tale. He took Rus’ hand delicately, running his gloved thumb along every single knuckle as his smile softened.  
  
  
“Please don’t undermine yourself like that. I _know_ you’ve been treating your new charge with the proper seriousness and dedication to make you worthy of the title of ‘Maddy!’ I’m so proud of you!”

  
Rus looked away when the wetness in his sockets became too overwhelming, wiping at the wetness on his cheeks. “Bun, you’re killing me.”  
  
  
Papyrus’ smile was kind as he leaned up to kiss Rus’ forehead. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he said with serious conviction, raising himself to his knees to hug Rus properly, “But I will not retract the sentiment of my sincere admiration for you! Even just sitting there like that-“  
  
  
“Ok, sweet talker, you brought this on yourself-” Rus started to ease himself off of the chair and into Papyrus’ lap. Although his eyes bulged in surprise and he looked incredibly unsure, he still helped Rus into the most comfortable position possible. Which actually wasn’t great, even as Papyrus leaned back on one hand to become an even better pillow.   
  
  
“While I am always very grateful for your affection, and The Great Papyrus is the best cuddle companion-“ he started pleasantly, rubbing circles on Rus’ shoulder, “Is sitting on the floor like this really comfortable for you? Your spine-“  
  
  
“Is fine. _I’m_ fine. Bun, I haven’t been comfortable in the last 2 weeks,” Rus grumbled with no real heat, resting his head on Papyrus’ broad shoulders with a sigh. “Might as well be _happy.”_  
  
  
“Oh!” Papyrus wrapped his arms around Rus as he leaned forward, affectionately nuzzling his neck. He started shifting his hands all along Rus’ waist, trying to find a comfortable position where he was also hugging the Souling.   
  
  
“Stop.” Rus started fidgeting with a sigh, trying to escape those inadvertently tickling touches, “It’s hopeless. Jellybean’s just a fatass, and-“  
  
  
“They’re _not_ a fatass! How could you say that?!” Papyrus objected with offended conviction, leaning forward to talk to the Souling directly, “You’re a growing child who is the _perfect_   size! Your Maddy tries to blame his sweet tooth on you, but _I_ know you’re innocent.”

  
Jellybean lit up brightly in response to their Mom’s reassurances, and Papyrus cooed back in obvious delight. “I don’t even _like_ jellybeans...” Rus muttered to himself, although it was difficult to act surly when he could feel such innocent joy projected at him too.  
  
  
Papyrus finally looked up at him, “Besides, it’s not like they’re deviously plotting to sabotage you! They just... inadvertently do it! All the time!”  
  
  
“You’re telling _me!“_ Rus sighed impatiently, rubbing a hand along his back, “They’re making me too fat to do _anything._ Can’t cook, can’t clean, can’t even put my shoes on by myself. I’m even too fat to cuddle properly! This sucks, man.”  
  
  
“You don’t _do_ half those things, you lazybones!” Papyrus protested, outrage growing the longer he thought about it, “You’ve never _done_ half of those things! You’ll probably _never_ do half of-“  
  
  
“Don’t put a _diaper_ on the situation, Bun- I was having a _bawl.”_  
  
  
Papyrus looked at him long and hard, trying to determine if those puns were terrible enough to be directly addressed or better off ignored. “Regardless!” He pointedly ignored Rus’ snickering, “Bickham Script Pro the First is not _preventing_ you from being able to cuddle! They are _encouraging_ us to find creative solutions that better accommodate them!”  
  
  
He started rearranging Rus like a rag doll, surprisingly strong despite the extra weight. Papyrus put an arm around the small of Rus’ back, head resting lightly against his clavicle. “And if there is one thing The Great Papyrus excels at-“  
  
  
He wrapped his other arm around Rus’ stomach, hand lightly petting the ectomagic with a triumphant grin, “It is solving puzzles! Is this solution to everyone’s satisfaction?”

  
Rus made a show of tapping his chin thoughtfully, slipping his arm around Papyrus’ shoulders, “Hmm. I really dunno~”   
  
  
The Souling lit up again, sending out a pulse of loving intent.   
  
  
“Yeah.” Rus kissed his forehead as he pulled Papyrus into a tighter hug, “It’s _perfect,_ Bunny.”  
  
  
They stayed like that long enough Rus was starting to feel sleepy, soothed the steady soulbeat under his head. Even Papyrus seemed to be running low on energy, his chin resting on his chest.  
  
  
“They were dreaming about you again, you know?” Rus murmured, gently petting along the back of Papyrus’ skull, “They wanted to know what you’re like.”   
  
  
“Really?!” Papyrus perked up immediately, squeezing him tightly in tangible excitement. “Me?! What did you tell them?! That I’m a dashing diplomat?! A friendly and cuddly skeleton? A master chef?!”   
  
  
“Doesn’t quite work like that,” Rus chuckled good-naturedly, enjoying the peppering of kisses along his stomach. Jellybean did too, if the brightening glow was anything to go by. “I can only give them... impressions, you know? Feelings and stuff. Anything more is too complicated for them to understand.”   
  
  
“Mmhm?” Papyrus prompted, nuzzling the souling with his cheek, “Such as?”   
  
  
“How you make me feel,” Rus should have been more circumspect, but it was hard to keep from being overly honest when he was so drowsy and deliriously happy. Damn that Jellybean. “Emotions that make me think of you, stuff like that.”   
  
  
“Ooooh?!” Papyrus looked even more excited, stars in his eyes as he put them almost (no) nose to (no) nose, “Like what?! The scent of the moon? A variety of special edition Mettaton Brand cosmetic products?! “   
  
  
“You know that feeling when you’re walking in the sunlight in Spring?” Rus sighed happily, “Where it’s not too hot or cold, and everything within you and all around you feels warm and light?”    
  
  
“Y-yes?!” Papyrus’ voice hitched and Rus could feel his soul start to beat a little more frantically.   
  
  
Rus thought about making a joke, but Papyrus wouldn’t appreciate it, and if he couldn’t be honest with his partner, with whom? “That feeling.”   
  
  


“Really?!” Papyrus positively beamed, “What else?!”  
  
  
“You know that feeling when you’re waiting for the microwave to finish cooking your food, and you look away for a moment, but when you turn back and it’s only a few seconds from zero?”  
  
  
“What else?!”  
  
  
“You know when you get home and there’s a care package waiting for you, completely unexpected, and filled with homemade baked goods you’ve been craving?”  
  
  
“Yes, that’s a wonderful feeling!” Papyrus’ smile seemed to become even bigger, “What about you?!”  
  
  
“Ok, this one needs a little more context. So, Train A is coming from Town A at 35 mph, and Train B is coming-”  
  
  
“No, no!” Papyrus cut him off with a shake of his head, “While I am glad to hear both trains are doing their best even with their different speed capabilities, I am more interested in knowing what Jellybean knows about their Maddy?”  
  
  
“Uh...” Rus paused to think, frowning at the wall, “I dunno if they’ve ever asked about _me_ before. I guess since we’re literally together _all the time_ , I’m not very interesting to them.”  
  
  
_“Or!_ Maybe! They’re saving the best for last!” Papyrus grinned, enjoying the way Rus looked away with an embarrassed flush, “They will inevitably want to know more about you, so what feelings about yourself are you going to share?”  
  
  
“Um...” Rus wasn’t sure what to say,  eventually settling on just shrugging.   
  
  
“Aha! Just as I thought!” Papyrus clicked his tongue in light scolding, making sure to wink audibly to emphasize the playful nature of his words, “You didn’t give it _any_ thought at all, did you? _Typical!”_  
  
  
“Fortunately, your wonderful and supportive partner, who happens to know you very well,” Papyrus put his hand on his chest in dramatic flourish, “Can inspire you with a variety of feelings that sum you up _perfectly!_ Are you ready? Would you like a notepad?”  
  
  
Rus had to stifle a chuckle, leaning resting his chin on Papyrus’ shoulders, “Nah, sock it to me, Bunny.”  
  
  
“Very well then! But this is important, so don’t fall asleep on me- literally and-! Well, literally, I guess! The first feeling is visiting and ice cream shop and looking for your favorite flavor, like rocky road, and finding out that they just ran out. Crushed by the dreams of delicious icy goodness being torn away, you try to settle on your second choice- but wait! This is a store where they _make_ their own ice cream! And so, the manager emerges with a tub of freshly made rocky road, and all the most delicious ingredients are available right at the top! The first scoop is the most delicious, after all, and it is literally within your grasp! You order it immediately, and the attendant says…”  
  
  
Rus nodded off before Papyrus finished his story, but he dreamt of being warm, wanted, and loved- and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3
> 
> I wanted to challenge myself with this fic and write a rare(r)pair, and test out a headcanon I was rolling around for my RVR series. I'm pretty pleased with how it came out! :'D


End file.
